


I choose you

by Who_da_celia13



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lots of kissing, One-Shot, Spencer realizes that she wants to be with Jonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_da_celia13/pseuds/Who_da_celia13
Summary: He made her feel alive and that was exactly how she wanted to feel the rest of her life.(Jonny gets more than just packing tape that night)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad I just really loved their relationship
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own PLL or any of the characters or plot

Jonny knocked on the door and entered Spencer was pacing back and forth going crazy wondering if he was alright. "Hey, did my mom come down to the station" Spencer asked Jonny nodded "ya, and she posted my bail then she told me to pack my things and leave." Spencer cursed "she can't do this, it's that creep at the art gallery who should be punished" Jonny laughed at this "ya, but I think your mom wants me gone she used the words  _effective now_ so do you have any packing tape." Spencer shuffled over to the counter and opened up a drawer pulling out a roll of tape, she handed it to him and he began walking away but he stopped before he walked out the door. He turned around and rushed towards her raising his hands and cupping her face planting a passionate kiss. He pulls back she looks at him in awe focusing on his eyes "sorry, I just really needed to do that", he opened his mouth to speak again but Spencer silenced him by going back for more Aggressive but calm.

 

He moves his hands down to her waist holding her steady and occasionally feeling her butt. They backed up lips still locked in a fierce kiss Spencer ran into the island counter Jonny picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his small frame, his small but firm frame. He set her on the countertop her hands were all over his neck and head running her fingers through his messy hair, ruffling it up his hands were perfectly placed one climbing her thigh the other rested on the small of her back. his tongue was in her mouth messaging hers, his hand had finally reached her side. They had to pull away for air but came back as soon as oxygen was in their lungs. He went for her neck this time kissing in such a way it made her shiver, he moved lower sucking on her beautiful skin she couldn't stand it any longer she grabbed his chin and leveled it with hers attacking his lips. One hand on the back of his head, the other on his shoulder pulling his jacket off he helped her. Ripping it off and throwing it aside he pushed her back further onto the counter, climbing up with her his body hovering above hers. He pecked at her lips strongly a few times, before he reached up and pulled off his shirt exposing his 6 pack. She ran her hands over his toned body, he once again cupped her face and clashed their lips together. Spencer took the lead and rolled on top of him her legs still firmly wrapped around his waist. He lifted her shirt, and she slipped out of it giving him only a second to take in her beauty before she lowered herself onto him. It was her turn this time to finesse his body with kisses, she planted them everywhere making her way down lightly grinding on him. He got ahold of her hand and pulled her back up to him, switching roles he was now on top. He pinned her hands above her head smashing his lips against hers, he thrusted himself against her fragile body repeatedly. He had went down to her shoulder and went up to her neck sucking on it intending to leave a hicky, Spencer groaned "I love you." Jonny stopped and pulled away looking down directly at her chocolate brown eyes, he smirked and flashed his crooked smile and said "I love you too." He closed the space between them stopping only centimeters from her face, "I really love you" he resumed kissing her. Spencer never wanted this moment to end, but sadly as some old hopeless poet once said _'all good things must come to an end'._ There was a knock at the back door they both looked up with frantic eyes, the knocker opened the door and stepped inside. It was Aria, followed by Hanna and Emily. Jonny jumped up and off the counter, Spencer shot straight up. Her friends looked shocked and horrified.

 

They turned the other way while Jonny and her raced to get their cloths back on. Jonny was so embarrassed he headed for the door to leave but Spencer called after him "Jonny wait" she joined him at the threshold of the door. She was holding his jacket you forgot this, he chuckled "thanks" Spencer handed him something else too "and this." It was the key to the barn, he looked at her with his piercing eyes and said "you forgot this" he leaned in and gave her yet another kiss. After a few seconds Hanna cleared her throat, Spencer pulled back smiling he took the key and said "goodnight" "goodnight" she whispered back. She watched him make his way across the yard before she shut the door, when she turned around each one of her friends were giving her a stare of either disgust, or disbelief. "What" she said with a bit of sass in her tone, nobody said anything for awhile. Hanna finally spoke up "so, who was that" Spencer looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "that was Jonny he's the guy living in my backyard that I told you about." "And you and Jonny are a thing" Aria said awkwardly. Spencer froze, she hesitated and thought about her answer "yes, yes we are and I love him".


End file.
